This invention relates to novel diarylmethoxypiperidine derivatives having antihistaminic action and antileukotrienic action and useful as a pharmaceutical.
Recently, several piperidine derivatives have been described as antiallergic agents. Illustrative of such compounds are those disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publications No. 94962/1985 and No. 194068/1986, J. Med. Chem. 1989, 32, pp. 105-118 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,929,618.